


Cold Enough To Chill My Bones

by shiningalec



Series: Drabbles [4]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, tickle fight, ticklish!Alec
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 05:58:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15113243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiningalec/pseuds/shiningalec
Summary: Alec steals the blanket from Magnus and Magnus wants it back.





	Cold Enough To Chill My Bones

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the lyrics of Cold by Maroon 5.

Alec comes home late and hurries to get to the bed where Magnus is already sleeping. The blankets are a mess, all piled up on top of him. Lying down next to him, he carefully takes some of the blanket. He closes his eyes but just as he’s falling asleep he hears Magnus say

“Mmm Alec give the blanket back.”

He grins and turns to face him, then pulls some more of the blanket to him. At that Magnus cracks open one eye and sighs. 

“Alexander share the blanket. I’m cold.”

In response he pulls the blanket completely off of him and snuggles into it with a dramatic content sigh. Magnus looks up at him and glares before pulling himself close to Alec. Or at least he tries to. The second his hands touch the bare skin on Alec chest, Alec yelps and rolls away. 

“God Magnus how are your hands so cold?? You were literally just covered in blanket.

Magnus smirks and then lunges at him without warning covering him with cold hands, tickling him.

“Stop! Magnus stop it!” he shouts between giggles. 

“Will you share the blanket with me?”

“Maybe...”

“Then maybe I’ll stop... later.”

“Ok ok I’ll share the blanket. Just please stop.” He pleads laughing even harder now.

Magnus tries to glare down at him to see if he’s lying or not but it doesn’t really work. He’s too in love with this crazy idiot beneath him to even pretend to be mad at him. Before he can decide if he should believe him or not Alec pulls him down and tucks the blanket around them both. 

“Do you believe me now?”

“I always believed you.”

“Whatever you say Magnus”

“You know my hands are still cold right?”

“Is that a threat?”

“Never”

**Author's Note:**

> Yell at me about malec on tumblr (shiningalec)


End file.
